1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for measuring the dynamic characteristics of a wheel of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a method, for measuring the dynamic characteristics of a wheel of a vehicle, in which a stroke sensor is attached to a shock absorber of the vehicle for measuring a stroke of the shock absorber, dynamic load of the wheel is calculated on the basis of the measured stroke of the shock absorber, and dynamic characteristics of the wheel is obtained on the basis of the calculated dynamic load of the wheel.
However, it is difficult to calculate the dynamic load of the wheel on the basis of the stroke of the shock absorber correctly, and therefore, it is also difficult to obtain dynamic characteristics of the wheel correctly.
On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-227225 discloses a suspension system, for a vehicle, in which a washer-type strain sensor, which generates an output representing load acting thereon, is arranged between vehicle body and the wheel, the dynamic load acting on the wheel is measured on the basis of the outputs of the strain sensor when the vehicle is traveling, and a load, having the same value as the measured dynamic load, but in an opposite direction with respect to the measured dynamic load, is applied to the wheel, to thereby absorb vibration of the vehicle.
This system actually measures the dynamic load acting on the wheel. However, such a measurement of the dynamic load is directed to absorb the vibration of the vehicle, rather than to obtain the dynamic characteristics of the wheel.
An object of the invention is to provide a method, for measuring dynamic characteristics of a wheel of a vehicle, which is capable of measuring the dynamic characteristics of the wheel correctly.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method for measuring the dynamic characteristics of a wheel of a vehicle, the vehicle having a vehicle body, the method comprising: providing a washer-type strain sensor having an inner bore, the strain sensor generating an output representing a load acting thereon; arranging the strain sensor between the vehicle body and the wheel; measuring the dynamic load acting on the wheel on the basis of the outputs of the strain sensor when the vehicle is traveling; and obtaining dynamic characteristics of the wheel on the basis of the measured dynamic load.
The present invention may by more fully understood from the description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as set forth below, together with the accompanying drawings.